


A Little of Both

by Abarero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/F, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: And perhaps it’s the warmth in Zinnia’s voice. Or maybe Lisia’s steady breath in her ear. A little of both, she decides. Both of them give her strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



It had probably been the most impulsive thing she'd ever done, but within hours of the final news reports assuring everyone that all was well, she'd had her bags packed and her flight arranged. Lisia had always known that May was something very special, but this latest thrilling addition to her already amazing adventure was the last push Lisia needed to take the fearful step forward herself.

 

She was going to learn how to be a trainer. She was going to earn gym badges. And when she came home from Sinnoh, she'd challenge May to the battle of her life!

 

At least, that's how it all went in her mind. Instead, she found herself in an unfamiliar place with no idea how or where to start. All she had from her Uncle Wallace was the name and town of the Gym Leader and fellow contest coordinator, Fantina.

 

But she arrived in Canalave City and had no idea how to even begin to get to Hearthome. All the people she spoke with acted like it wasn't an easy road – warnings about a forest full of bugs and a mountain to cross. Which, perhaps if she had more than one pokemon might seem like an easier task.

 

Trying to calm herself and think of what she could possibly do next, Lisia sat on edge of the bridge with Ali cradled in her lap.

 

“Ali, what should I do? Give up and go home?”

 

Her pokemon vehemently shook its head.

 

“No? Then what?”

 

Ali looked up to the shadow approaching them and Lisia followed suit.

 

“Uh. Hey, sorry to intrude but...are you from Hoenn?”

 

The girl was roughly about Lisia's age, maybe a bit older, and definitely looked like a seasoned traveler by the tattered cloak she wore.

 

“Y-Yeah, I'm from Hoenn. How did you know?”

 

The girl shrugged. “The cameras are rather fond of you contest folk. And it'd be hard to miss someone as pretty as you even so.”

 

Lisia blushed and tried to reply as confidently as possible, “W-well it seems you already know who I am, might I ask who you are?”

 

“A nobody really.” Lisia looked concerned and the girl continued. “Zinnia. Lorekeeper, sorry-  _ former _ lorekeeper of Meteor Falls. After a thousand years, it seems that job is no longer needed. Heh, that girl didn't need one bit of training to do the job our people had spent a millennia preparing for...”

 

Lisia sat Ali down and stood up, brushing some dirt off her capris. Obviously this Zinnia had some pretty major baggage, and if there was one thing Lisia knew she was good at, it was helping others reach their full potential. Well...and having a skilled trainer with her who came was from Hoenn was a bit of a bonus as well.

 

“It sounds like you've got some pretty nasty clouds hanging over you. Well, consider this your Helping Hand!”

 

Lisia held out her hand towards Zinnia and smiled her brightest.

 

“How bout that, you're just as charming in person as you are on TV. What do you say, Aster? Is it okay for her and her pokemon to travel with us?”

 

The small Whismur that was hiding behind Zinnia's legs trilled in agreement.

 

“Well, that settles it then.” Zinnia reached out and clasped Lisia's hand. “Let's see what you've got, Miss Contest Star.”

 

* * *

 

May had a lot on her mind. It seemed like just when she thought all was well, something disastrous was about to happen again. And even though weeks had passed since the meteor crisis was averted, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still off. When she returned to Meteor Falls to have Zinnia's grandmother teach Rayquaza a new move, she mentioned her feelings of unease.

 

Surprisingly, she invited her to the village for a drink and story.

 

Some of the parts to the story May already knew, the legends that Zinnia told her at Sky Pillar consisting of a part of it. But past the point where Zinnia left off, there was still more to the story. Some of which, May was shocked to discover.

 

“So...She was going to do it, even if she...?”

 

Grannie, as she insisted May call her, just nodded. “That was the duty of the Lorekeeper. To summon the great Rayquaza and, without any scientific suit to protect them, ride with it into space to destroy the meteor. It was not expected that they would return to us, but their sacrifice was to be honored for ages to come.”

 

“Zinnia...I can't believe she never told me.”

 

“She's a stubborn girl, too prideful to accept that in your ability to control Rayquaza her death would no longer be required. Though I suppose that might just be why she left that mega stone for you. She's not been good with emotional things ever since we lost Aster.”

 

“Aster? So there was an Aster before?”

 

Grannie poured her another drink, strong tea for a heavy story she said, before she began to explain that which Zinnia had not. By the end of the tale, May couldn't help but regret not reaching out to Zinnia more. They'd only met so briefly, fleeting moments really, and her mind was so focused on the dire situation at hand...

 

She hadn't even got to say goodbye.

 

“Grannie...I know she probably begged you not to say, but is there any hint- even the smallest of hints- that you can give me about where she went? I have a feeling that she could really use a good friend right now...someone to look after her and make sure she's okay, and I'd like to...be that person. I want her to know that although her destiny has changed, she's still a very important person to me and has a whole life ahead of her. Please, can you help me find her?”

 

The wise old woman smiled, a knowing twinkle in her eye. “Do you know of a girl with sky blue hair who can control the clouds?”

 

“A girl who what?” May blinked, confused by the strange question.

 

“It is said she will gift the stars.”

 

May's mind immediately went to Lisia. It was her most prized item in her secret base, the gift that Lisia had given her. Sky blue hair...clouds...Ali!

 

“Lisia gave me a gift that was a light of stars,” May said slowly, her thoughts trying to piece together where this led.

 

Grannie chuckled and patted May's hand. “Don't you worry, child. Your instinct is right, there is another problem that shall befall Hoenn very soon. There is an old legend, one that has never been recorded, only passed down from village elder to elder. Details have been lost with time, certainly. But some pieces are still clear. A girl with sky blue hair, who can control the clouds and gifts the stars. A girl who is wise beyond her years, with eyes of fire and the dragons at her command. And a girl who has tamed the weather that even the great lord Rayquaza deems an equal. Together, these three shall awaken the giants and return the mountain to its slumber.”

 

“So that's Lisia and...”

 

“You. And now that the matter with the meteor has been resolved, I would chance to say Zinnia is the other.”

 

“But what does that all mean? Why us three?”

 

“I will tell you what I know, but the rest you three must discover for yourselves. Come, I have much to show you and little time. The full moon is only three weeks away and if the writings of previous elders is to be believed, the event this spoke of would coincide with that moon cycle.”

 

May shook her head. “I would say this is all crazy, but after the year I've had so far, this is beginning to seem normal.”

 

Grannie laughed.

 

* * *

 

“I am never ever going to sleep again!”

 

Zinnia laughed as Lisia looked worriedly at her newest team member, a Drifloon she'd named Spooky. She had been so surprised at how cute a ghost could be, resulting in Zinnia starting to tell every scary ghost legend she could think of.

 

“Hey, you can share my sleeping bag if you want. I promise, I don't bite.”

 

Lisia hid her face behind her hands. She'd never met anyone who was as forward as Zinnia was and it made her warm and her stomach fluttery every time it happened. She knew that feeling well, as it had already ran its course through her veins when May was around. It certainly didn't help that Zinnia seemed to know May as well, and it was rather obvious that she as well was crushing on the girl.

 

They'd made the trip up through Floaroma Town,the other route being blocked off due to construction around Oreburgh, Zinnia often spending the time in between teaching Lisia the art of capturing and training pokemon for gym battles telling stories. Sometimes they were old legends, the ones her people had passed down or even a few Sinnoh stories she'd read when she'd stopped in the Canalave Library. Lisia had learned not to ask about Zinnia's past, as it seemed a rather sore subject at times, but as they traveled she'd slip and tell a story here or there that was perhaps more personal than she intended it to be. Zinnia was like raw energy, wild and untamed and looking for an outlet and a purpose.

 

And perhaps that was why although Zinnia spoke of May so fondly, she always did so with a tinge of irritation at herself. May, who seemed to have the stars aligned just right, who managed to tackle even the biggest tasks when needed. 

 

Lisia felt the brush of her Drifloon as he worriedly hummed against her side. She reached up and gave the little cloud atop his head a little pat.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you. I just have a lot on my mind and  _ someone _ is telling tall tales about ghost pokemon.”

 

Zinnia threw her arm around Lisia’s shoulders and pulled her close. “Okay okay, I’m sorry. You wanna tell me what’s up? I’m always willing to listen.”

 

Lisia sighed. “Um...okay. So uh...you know May, right?”

 

“Yeah we had a bit of a run in, you could say.”

 

Lisia ducked out from Zinnia’s arm and turned to face her, her Drifloon following suit and hovering close to her side. 

 

“She called me and...Well. She’s um...well she’s going to be meeting up with us. At Mt. Coronet.”

 

Instead of the expected excitement at the reunion, Zinnia swore.

 

“What? I...I thought you’d be happy. Don’t you want to see her too?”

 

Zinnia’s cheeks pinked, but her eyes remained fiery. “Yes. No. I don’t know.” 

 

She had begun to gather up her things and Lisia was at a loss. Gently, she reached out a hand to take Zinnia’s arm. Zinnia froze.

 

“Don’t leave.”

 

She turned, her eyes clearly on the verge of tears. “It’d just be awkward. I don’t want to make things unfun for you two.”

 

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why Zinnia had left before talking to May when they’d destroyed the meteor together. Why she was so odd about her when May came up in conversations. On one hand, she clearly cared deeply for her; but on the other hand, May had stolen away the one task Zinnia had spent her whole life preparing for. It would make anyone conflicted.

 

“I know my opinion on this is probably unwelcome. But...I think you’re still a wonderful Lorekeeper, Zinnia. You’ve taught me so many things I would have never learned, stories that only you and a few others might even know! That’s just amazing, isn’t it? I know you think your job is over, but it’s not. You still have so many stories to tell! And May...she was so happy to know that you were here too. She’s been so worried about you. So don’t feel like your story is over. Starting today, as I see it- you have a new story! Your story titled… The Legend Continues! Our Story is Just Beginning!”

 

Zinnia’s expression shifted, and for a moment Lisia thought her optimism had hit a dead end. But slowly, she slid her hand down and took Lisia’s hand, clasping it tight.

 

“...Thank you.” She looked down, her bangs hiding her face. “I’ve been pretty lost lately, but...you’ve put me back on track.” 

 

In an instant, she pulled Lisia to her, her arms wrapped around her tight and her lips brushing against her ear. 

 

“I can see now why May always looked so smitten with you on TV. You’re one helluva girl, Lisia.”

 

She pulled her closer. “That goes for you too, okay? I would have given up and gone home had you not shown up. Now I can show May a battle to be proud of thanks to you.”

 

Zinnia was quiet for a moment and Lisia leaned back to find her staring up at the night sky. 

 

“Zinnia?”

 

She shook herself out of her reverie, brushing something from the corner of an eye as she smiled back at her. “Sorry. I just...I wanted to see if it was okay, for me to be a little selfish and to stay with you guys.”

 

Lisia knew immediately she was talking of that person she’d lost in the past. 

 

“What did she say?”

 

“That she wishes all three of us the best.”

 

* * *

 

May’s relieved to hear back from Lisia, and even more surprised to find out that of all people Zinnia is travelling with her. She smiles to herself, thinking about how very different the two girls who had come into her life are. 

 

Lisia is full of emotion, all optimism and shining stage lights. Zinnia is mysterious, her emotions either brazenly blunt or hidden away. She thinks to how Lisia encouraged her to find a different part of herself and hopes that perhaps she’s helped Zinnia do the same. If she has anything to say about it, Zinnia won’t be leaving her side again anytime soon. 

 

And perhaps that’s what having such a long flight to Sinnoh creates, too many thoughts. She regrets now not taking a plane, opting instead for the faster transportation that riding Rayquaza can provide. But without anyone but her pokemon to talk to, her mind has wandered places she’s purposely avoided until now.

 

Like how much she wanted to win all the contests she could just to see Lisia’s smile at its brightest. How much she wanted to drop everything and rush out to find Zinnia the moment she got back and she wasn’t there.

 

They were so different, but the warm feeling they created in her chest was one in the same.

 

And if what Grannie said was true, if they were truly expected to save Hoenn from disaster, then she knew it would be important to make sure this time there were no regrets to be left behind.

 

* * *

 

“May!”

 

Lisia rushes forward to the girl, May hardly recognizing the contest star outside her usual sparkly attire. Behind her trails an oddly shy figure, who gives May a nod.

 

“Lisia, it’s great to see you! Look at you- a bonafide trainer!”

 

She looks down and grins sheepishly. Grass stains, dirt and scuffs aren’t her usual look around her friend and it makes her suddenly self-conscious.

 

“Well, only sorta-kinda. I call it- A Work in Progress! Lisia’s Uphill Struggle!” May laughs and that puts her at ease. “And I couldn’t have made it this far without this dashing trainer here. Though I’ve gotten the impression you already know her.”

 

May turns to Zinnia who nervously runs a hand up through her bangs. “Uh, hey. Sorry about how I left things…”

 

May shakes her head before rushing over and wrapping her in a hug. “And I’m sorry about all those things you couldn’t tell me before. Your grandmother told me probably more than she should, but...I think she really understood how much I wanted to help you.”

 

“Ah. You know then?”

 

“Yeah. I would have stopped you, you know that?”

 

Zinnia cracks a smile. “That’s my girl.”

 

She ruffles May’s hair before looking over to Lisia. “Get over here. I’m not as good at this hugging thing as you are, so you gotta back me up.”

 

Lisia practically bounces over, the force of her embrace making all of them wobble a moment before righting their footing. They laugh, all smiles. 

 

“Okay, okay. As much as I’d love to stay here forever like this,” May rushes out, knowing that her cheeks must be crimson. “I have a lot to fill you in on, so I’d better get started.”

 

“Fill us in on?”

 

Zinnia frowns. 

 

“May, what’s up?”

 

She tries to force a smile through her grimace. “Well, according to something your Grannie told me, Mt. Chimney is about to become a raging volcano if we don’t do something quick. I’m guessing that the device Team…”

 

“Oh my. This new chapter is far more exciting than I expected. We’ll call it- Trio in Trouble! Things are Heating Up Now!”

 

Zinnia laughs and May quickly fills them in on all she knows.

 

“You are a danger magnet!” Zinnia exclaims after May finishes explaining their situation. “How is it you keep getting dragged into this stuff?”

 

May shrugs. “Trust me, if I could tell the universe to stop, I would have. I’ve had my fill.”

 

“So we’re supposed to get some giants to stop it? Where are these giants?”

 

“I’m honestly not sure.”

 

Zinnia is silent a moment before speaking up, “I think I might.”

 

“What?”

 

“You do?!”

 

“Look, if there’s going to be something able to stop a volcano, I’d guess we need something able to move mountains. Literally, not figuratively. And I read this Sinnoh myth about a giant that was strong enough to move continents. I thought it was weird at the time that the three smaller golems this giant made in its own image were stored in Hoenn. But now I’m wondering if that’s just because they will be needed there. Fate has a strange way of putting things where they need to be at the right time.”

 

The three of them share a glance amongst themselves and they smile. 

 

“So what do we do now?”

 

“We need to get the three golems from Hoenn first. The Regigigas won’t appear to us without the three others. If we’re short on time, we might need to split up. If so, I say we get a lift back to Hoenn. May, you find Regice. My dragons won’t stand a chance there and Lisia’s current team won’t either. Lisia, you go after Registeel. You’ll need to have your Drifblim fly you to where it’s at, then your Gastrodon can back up Ali. Just keep using Earthquake until its weak then try and catch it.”

 

“Are you sure I shouldn’t stay with one of you?” Lisia asks concerned.

 

Zinnia winks. “You’ve got this. Trust me. Just stay calm and you’ll be fine.”

 

“I agree. As much as you don’t realize it, contests train you well for battles. It’s all about timing and knowing which moves are the best to use. You know that stuff already.”

 

Lisia smiles at the compliments. “Well I suppose I’ll have to do my part so I don’t let you two down!”

 

“I’ll take care of Regirock. Then we’ll need to meet back up, and use those three to get Regigigas. When is this volcano supposed to happen?”

 

“Friday.”

 

“Ah. Three days. Guess we’d better get to work then.”

 

* * *

 

May offers them a ride home to Hoenn on top of Rayquaza and knowing nothing else would be faster, they take her up on it. Along the way, Lisia and Zinnia recount their adventures and May couldn’t be happier than to discover how much the two have grown to like one another. They compliment each other, she muses quietly to herself. Each of them bringing out the best in the other. 

 

“I’m sorry I had to interrupt your fun with this. Sounds like you were doing great.”

 

Lisia leans forward, her chin resting on May’s shoulder. “It would have been better with you there as well. Don’t you think so, Zinnia?”

 

Zinnia leans in as well, wrapping her arms around the two girls seated in front of her. 

 

“Yeah. We’re missing something special if you aren’t there, May.”

 

And perhaps it’s the warmth in Zinnia’s voice. Or maybe Lisia’s steady breath in her ear. A little of both, she decides. Both of them give her the strength to bring up the one thing she was most worried about.

 

“I really missed both of you too, you know?” She starts quietly. “And um, if it’s not too much to ask, I have a favor.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What is it?”

 

May takes a deep breath and she swears she spots Rayquaza’s eye shift back to them and wink as if to nudge her along. 

 

“Lisia had promised to tell me something when I won five Master Rank contests, but something happened and she didn’t get the chance. And I realized when I was talking with Zinnia’s Grannie that I had a lot of things to say. To both of you, and due to this thing or that, it hadn’t happened either.” She paused and took another breath.

 

“I guess I’m trying to say, I’d hate for something to happen without saying anything. So. Before we split up, I want to make sure I tell both of you something important. Okay? So don’t let me chicken out.”

 

Zinnia hmms and Lisia lets out a breath.

 

“We’re about to land, so…” May absently strokes Rayquaza’s back, hoping that the great pokemon can give her courage. “Just a moment.”

 

The large pokemon settles gently on the small uninhabited island and the girls disembark. Zinnia immediately lets Aster back out of her pokeball and apologizes for the long ride.

 

“Thank you. You can rest now,” May says to Rayquaza before drawing him back into the pokeball. 

 

Behind her she hears Ali letting out a trill as he also is let out.

 

May closes her eyes and breathes in the salty ocean air. It’s good to be home, she thinks, turning to face the others. 

 

“Lisia. Zinnia.” She fidgets when they turn to her. “I don’t want to make things awkward, but I also don’t want to regret not doing something because I’m not sure if I can. Both of you have taught me so much about myself, and both of you in your own ways have encouraged me to be more than I think I can be. So, thank you. No matter what happens, I want us to be best friends, okay?”

 

They look to each other then back before nodding.

 

Quietly, May steps forward, taking Lisia’s hand in her left hand and Zinnia’s in her right. 

 

“But I suppose I’m just lucky in the fact that both of you make feel like I can do anything. Just this plain girl from Johto, but you saw past that.” She grips their hands closer. Zinnia’s callused with years of training, Lisia’s sporting a bandage on otherwise soft skin. “So maybe that’s why my heart races when you are near. And no matter how I look at it, I don’t want to go forward if you aren’t by my side. I admire you both so much and I’d love to...to be.. _ with  _ you. Always. I can’t see it any other way.”

 

She closes her eyes, not sure if she can take seeing their faces right now. Lisia pulls her hand away and for a moment May’s heart sinks. Then she feels Lisia’s soft hand brush against her cheek.

 

“May...open your eyes.”

 

Slowly she does. Lisia’s watery smile is right in front of her and beside her, still gripping her hand, Zinnia face is bowed but as bright as the red on her shirt.

 

“Lisia?”

 

“I wanted to...to ask you,” she begins, “I didn’t think we could be more than friends... That’s why I couldn’t work up the courage to do so even after you won every single contest. I didn’t want to lose what I had with you.”

 

May’s eyes widen as she takes that in. And Lisia’s smile brightens, the brightest she’s ever seen. 

 

“I’m not the only one, May.” She nudges Zinnia. “She needs to hear it from you.”

 

May looks to her hand still firmly clasped and follows it up to Zinnia’s face. 

 

Zinna looks over at her, half embarrassed, half overjoyed. “First you steal my job. Now you take my heart. You better not let me down, okay?”

 

Zinna turns then, enveloping May in an embrace and tugging Lisia in as well. They laugh together, all smiles and happiness. Slowly and shyly, May manages to give Lisia and Zinnia both a well-deserved kiss. It’s the first of many and for a moment, their worries are miles away.

 

* * *

  
  


It’s all the news talks about for days afterwards. Blurry footage of three girls leading four giant pokemon up the side of Mt. Chimney airs at least once a day. Scientists weigh in on how since it was triggered by a man-made device there was no way to predict it. News reporters begin interviewing everyone who’s even seen Zinnia in passing in hopes that someone can tell them about the mystery girl who was able to decipher the cryptic writings on the Hoenn golem’s caves. The Draconid Village starts getting requests to predict everything from the weather to relationships. It’s such a chaotic mess, that even Lisia is relieved to get away from it all despite her usual love of hamming it up for the cameras.

 

So after a week of hiding out in May’s secret base until they knew no one was watching, they finally managed to catch a break and sneak out in the middle of the night. 

 

Steven, used to the perils of fame, had given May the name of a trainer in Sinnoh who took over a Villa he owned. Sure enough, nestled away near the Ribbon Syndicate, the girls found a nice villa stocked with all they could ask for and more. The neighbors were more than willing to keep the reporters away if they could get contest tips from Lisia and the weather was ideal.

 

It was a welcome reprieve from the adventure they’d just had.

 

“All right, no more watching the news,” Zinnia scolds as she reaches over and turns off the TV. Lisia pouts.

 

“Aww, but it was just getting to the best part!”

 

May, sandwiched in between the two others on the couch, just laughs. 

 

“Zinnia’s just not used to the spotlight, Lis. She’s got that whole mysterious loner angle that she’s trying to uphold okay?”

 

Lisia pokes Zinnia in the side. “Except for the part where she always tells us to quiet down every time they talk about her. I think we’ll get her onto the stage soon enough.”

 

“Hey just because Ali has wooed my Altaria into your showbusiness ways doesn’t mean I’m as easily swayed.”

 

May leans her head over on Lisia’s shoulder and whispers to her. “I don’t think you’re going to get anywhere. But think about how cute her outfit would be. All reds and blacks.”

 

“...yep. I’d call it- Mysterious Cutie Appears! Will This Trainer Capture You Next?!”

 

Zinnia, pink to her ears, leans over into both of the others. “I can hear you.”

 

“May’s right though. You’d look SO cute! Nice little ruffled skirt...a top that accented your bust…”

 

“No no no!”

 

May, knowing a lost cause, leaned forward and called out to the Whismur across the room. “Hey Aster, do you want to do contests? I think you’d enjoy it!”

 

Aster trills happily and May grins. Lisia gives her a high five as Zinnia buries her face in her hands. 

 

“You two are going to be the death of me.”

 

May pecks a kiss to her cheek. “You enjoy it.”

 

Lisia reaches behind her and rubs gently on her neck. “I think it would honestly help your stress levels. You’ve had enough doom and gloom- time to turn over a new leaf!”

 

Zinnia sighs dramatically before leveling a glare at them both. May and Lisia smile back as innocently as they can manage without laughing. 

 

“Fine. But I’m not going down without a fight. A  _ tickle _ fight!” She launches forward, easily tackling the others to the floor with her. 

 

It’s a valiant fight, but in the end she’s easily overpowered. The three of them tangled together and laughing. Somewhere amidst the battle, the TV remote has been hit and the news plays yet again.

 

May listens absently as it talks about them. How May had saved them yet again. How even Lisia, a contest coordinator, had been bravely helping out. And how a mysterious girl named Zinnia was seen ensuring nothing bad befell either of them.

 

They could talk for days about the three, but May knew they’d never quite get it right. But that was okay. Legends could be a little off or a little fantastical. At the end of the day, all that mattered to May was that the girl with sky blue hair that could control the clouds and the wise girl with dragons at her command were both by her side. Always and forever.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You had so many great prompts and I had to think up something great to repay the last exchange you wrote for me, so this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
